


Swim Class

by LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lucifer is a Booty Shark, M/M, Nerdy Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives/pseuds/LockersKnivesandSomthingthatStrives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer had swim class together in high school? Well read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel sat on the old wooden bench inside the boys locker room at C.E.P.H. , the high school he and his friends go to. He was always early unlike his other friends. If he had forgotten to do some homework he would finish it then. Looking around the room he seen small red lockers and small pale yellow tile walls. Patiently he started fidget with his purple sweater vest and Khakis . Shortly after Sam Winchester's voice could be heard talking to Dean Winchester. Sam and Cas were Sophomores, Dean and Gabriel were Juniors, and Lucifer was a Senior. Sam and Dean sat on the bench next to Cas. Today Sam was wearing a olive green hoodie and faded warn pants, Dean was wearing a plain navy blue shirt under his warn brown leather jacket and pants similar to his brothers.  
Sam: Hey Cas  
Cas: Hello, Sam  
Dean: Hey Casi!  
Sam and Cas talked for a minute about a project coming up in history while Dean listened to older rock and sneakily threw glances at the shy black haired boy. Another voice came through the door. The boy named Gabriel. He was wearing a maroon tank top and warn black jeans.  
Gabriel very enthusiastically: Hey guys!  
They all greeted him and he walked over to his locker to grab a bag of gummy worms. Typical Gabe. A little while after Lucifer walked in shouting about how today was a free day and we was going to dominate us all. He was wearing a brown tee shirt and a jean jacket.  
They all started to undress. Shirts first, revealing the toned muscle each of them had. Then the pants. Each boy wore a different pair pair of underwear. Sam was wearing plain blood red boxer briefs, Dean was wearing green and black boxers, Castiel was wearing gray plain underwear, Gabriel was wearing black briefs, and Lucifer was wearing a hot pink jockstrap. The guys all laughed at Lucifer but he just joined in. The school swimsuit was as the same, a red speedo with black letters C.E.P.H. in cursive. They grabbed there swim goggles and headed out across the cold tan tile floor.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys were usually out before the girls. They played ball with the assistant lifeguard, Samandriel . After a couple minutes Ruby, Meg, Charlie, Jo, and Bela walked out all wearing the same red one piece swimsuit with the same black letter as the boys' suits. They were hot yes but the boys were all gay. Castiel and Dean were a pair, Sam and Gabriel were a pair, and Lucifer flirted with everyone so its hard to tell if he's dating anyone but between you and me, he dates Gabriel and Sam on and off at the same time.  
As soon as Balthazar, the lifeguard, came out they put the ball away and dove into the 12 foot end of the pool. The girls waited a bit since most of them didn't want their hair to get wet but as soon as Balthazar blew his whistle they jumped in. If you didn't jump in he would push you... Not even joking...He wasn't a very good lifeguard. As soon as everybody was in the pool on free days he would go and chat with the assistant lifeguard in the office section of the pool room. They have the same last name and look a little alike so everybody thinks they might be brothers. When Balthazar and Samandriel left to talk, Lucifer stuck behind his friends who were watching the girls shriek and giggle at the cold water. He then pulled down their speedos, causing Castiel to make a girly squeal, Gabriel to complain that Tic Tac (The name Lucifer gave to his dick) was getting cold, Sam blushed profoundly, and Dean just shrugged. Lucifer: Told you I was gonna dominate you all Castiel frowned and swam towards Dean, pouting a little. They mostly played "Drown Gabe" which was a game where they all tried to keep Gabriel under the water as long as they could. Gabe didn't mind it, he actually thought it was quite fun. Once in a while when the boys least expected it, Lucifer would sneak up and grab their ass's. He wasn't called a booty shark for nothing. They also dived a bit, but Castiel ended up getting a bloody nose because of the underwater pressure. Every so often you could see Gabriel and Lucifer getting cozy in the shallows, Sam would just scoff but we all new he was jealous. Towards the end Gabe decided that since Dean and Sam could do flips and other weird shit that he could do it too. He got up to the bored and bounced a bit. Gabriel moved his body in a way he had seen the other boys... one slight difference... when he landed against the water, he hit at a weird angle. Cas and Sam together : You okay Gabe He wimpers but nods Gabriel: Yeah, totally fine... Lucifer and Dean laughed. Balthazar and Samandriel came out and the lifeguard blew his whistle, signalling everyone to get out. As they were walking to go to the locker room Dean feels a push from his side. He looses his balance and slips into the water. He feels his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen and quickly swims back up. Gabriel and Balthazar and laughing historically while Castiel runs to his boyfriend's side making sure he was okay. Sam had already gone in the locker room but rushed out to see Castiel fretting ovet Dean Dean: Who did that? He sounded pissed, I would be too though Gabriel just chuckled and walks into the locker room. He could hear Dean's profanities and plans if revenge. Soon after the rest of the boys walked in.


End file.
